Freedom Durran
Lukas "Freedom" Durran is the illegitimate child of Lucien Amareth and Trust Durran. Personality Freedom is a friendly, courageous, happy-go-lucky individual. Despite being looked down upon and ridiculed for being a tiefling he is a natural optimist, always seems to be in a good mood. His main method of combating any negative attention he gets from being a tiefling is overwhelming kindness and understanding. He's and extremely loyal friend and just a generally caring person, trying his hardest to be the best person he can be. He can occasionally be rather rowdy while he's excited because of his upbringing among sell swords and mercenaries, but would never intentionally hurt any innocent person. Like his father, he has an insatiable wanderlust that drives him to travel to as many places as he can. He desires to explore as many strange and wondrous places as possible, meeting many new people along the way. Although it may not seem it at first, he is an incredibly intelligent individual, he has a deep seated inside in the nature of the world around him. History Freedom's mother, Trust, was a member of a traveling band of sell swords known as the House of the Sentinels, a relatively small group of reputable fighters who often get hired to slay monsters, capture bandits, and protect travelers. Known for being kindhearted, ambitious, and often reckless, Trust was one who always had a certain way with people. Lucien had been hired alongside her and a few other members of the group to help a village deal with a group of Quaggoth bothering a mining operation near an entrance to the Underdark. A small celebration at the end of a successful mission lead to a fleeting romance between the two that neither really thought much of, before parting ways. Trust didn’t realize what had come of heir time together until a couple months later, and being more of a “leave the past in the past” type of person, she decided it would be best not to find Lucien to tell him and just let Freedom decide if he wanted to seek him out when he got older. Freedom grew up Trust’s group of fighters, hearing stories of all their adventures and battles. Because of this, he became a ambitious dreamer, desiring to one day go off on his own and come back with his own stories to tell. They all treated Freedom like family and so he does the same, having a really strong bond with all of them. He learned everything he knows from the other members of the group and had a natural talent with a sword but was never allowed to join them on their jobs because of their protective nature towards him. Despite the watchful eyes of the Sentinels, he would always able to find ways to sneak off and wander on his own for extended periods of time, often to explore and mediate. Because of the amount of time he has spent meditating alone, he has begun to develop strange abilities that no one else seems to know about. He prefers to keep these powers a secret, not wanting to freak people out with powers he doesn’t even understand himself. When he was about 17, the the Sentinels had pooled together money to settle down and to name themselves as an official guild. Even though they haven’t quite become a guild yet, they have garnered quite a bit of influence. Category:Reyna Category:DnD Category:NPCs Category:Stubs